


The Song of Aldrich

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Eating Kink, Friends With Benefits, Harm to Children, I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, something may be insult to Gwyndolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 郁纪可以日沙耶为什么沙力万不能日艾尔德利奇）？？？？
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn/Aldrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Song of Aldrich

**Author's Note:**

> 纯XP产物，熬夜用JB打的，有OOC慎入。

丢下手中在读的卷轴，沙力万惊讶地发现艾尔德利奇证像是水蛇一样缠上他的身体。黏糊糊的胶质带有腐臭，但这对于树人来说不算是什么作呕的气味。蠕动的巨尾残留些热腾腾的肉块，把他刚磨亮的玉石又弄得脏了。  
“饿了？”  
“饿了。”  
轻轻撩拨开教宗紧贴在两颊边上的风帽，艾尔德利奇挑逗似地用纤细的指弹在额头高耸着的皇冠上，长长的甲尖和黄金碰出奢贵的低响。被吞噬者枯燥的白发从他的肩头垂到腰缘，毫无血色的双唇微启，对着男人被树藤缠绕的脸呼一口气，咧嘴一笑，再用舌尖舔过嘴角，死去的软肉津在过量分泌的唾液里，“滋咕”响得淫靡。  
“新到的几个孩子不是刚刚塞满你的肚子？按你这样的胃口发展下去，洛斯里克迟早要被你吃成空城。”  
抓住颊边瘦到包骨的细腕，沙力万戏谑着把它向外抛开。这幅瘦削过度的身体，即使是有意去控制力度，也不免会在满是尸斑的皮肤上多加一道青紫的勒痕。  
“怎么？您不允许吗？教宗大人？”  
他看身边的老朋友故作惊态地把手收回，像是怪罪他的粗鲁，把突出的肘尖压在他的肩峰上。  
沙力万苦笑，他撑住座位的扶手，弯腰准备起身。  
“怎么？”  
“给你找些食物。”  
“噗嗤——”那张本属于某位高傲又冷漠的神明的脸，突然就媚俗般地喷笑出来，“不用小孩的肉。我只要你喂我。”  
烂泥涌动，把沙力万裸露的脚踝浸没，用火焰一样的炙热焦灼在生于雪原的树妖冰冷如铁的皮肤上。  
“用你的精液来塞满我，嗯？”  
教宗的身子一颤，他觉得自己干瘪的树皮被某种无形的咒术给点燃了，侧过凹陷在内眶的眸，是一副完胜过教堂厅内任一画作的邪典禁物——吃人的怪物顶着一副典雅端庄的身躯，垂肩是几缕遮胸的白发，用一张阴弱冷艳的脸，道出娼妓招客般的淫艳之语。他忘了这个时候应该夸他的话里有活蛆，把他的欲望都给吮出来，现在他整个人都在出血，不停地出血，要脱下教袍，把下身插到暖雾氤氲的沼汤里才能恢复得过来。  
玩火上身的饕餮薪王，野心勃勃的枭雄正打算用那副年轻时怎么也得不到的阴柔胴体摩擦出木枝上的花火呢。  
一拍扶手，他站起就掐住对方的领口，把又轻又脆弱的神的上半身拍到墙上。他把脚踩进人骨碎肉融化在一起的泥脂里，把膝盖也顶进去，一手摸着斗篷下搁手的肋骨，一手在腹底烂掉的衣料里摸索着并不存在的东西——他只揪起了一滩黑不溜秋的脓水，仔细一看还有半颗没有消化完的小孩的眼球。  
“嘶—别这么冲动嘛，教宗大人。”包裹住膝盖的半流质里浮出几根碎骨和乳牙，在他的肉皮上划呀划着。教宗看起来有些气急败坏，但这样磨蹭着也让他心痒得迫不及待。  
“给我肏，这是命令。”  
“命令？当初哭着求着我告知你未来预言的人不是你么？”艾尔德利奇把双手绕到沙力万的背后，纷纷情欲中弄得凌乱不堪的衣冠他都毫不知觉，“抵不过美色的王有什么伟大可言啊？你说是吧，亲爱的教宗大人？”  
扯住细枝化作的翅膀，艾尔德利奇侧身把充满腥味的齿叩在了沙力万面部的树藤里，咬在裸露的肤肉上，撕开一块干涩的组织，残口处渗出血沫，像是枯败的病树上开了一朵暗红色的苔藓球。  
“葛温德林的下面是我的嘴，你可不怕我把你吃掉吗？”推开身前大概两个自己那么宽的男人，艾尔德利奇把下巴上的血抹抹干净，又舔舔抹过血的手指，把食指的指甲插到柔软的下唇里，“把你的主枝咬断掉，树妖..——”  
“咚——”  
腹部重击，腐烂的内脏在内陷的腹腔里碎成了豆渣，但艾尔德利奇不觉得多痛，那上面的玩意是他的食物，又不是他的身体..只是这一下挑衅像是真的激怒了他，古板固执的老友喔，果然还是个不识情趣的家伙。  
他勉强迎合着他那粗糙又干燥的手给他做些毫无意义的前戏，陷在肋凹里的乳头也不知有什么可玩弄的地方，但也随他吧。说白了艾尔德利奇只是想逗逗他，阴差阳错地换来葛温德林这么漂亮的上半身，不好好利用也甚是可惜。他学着窑子里那些浪妇哼哼娇喘，听沙力万肏开他在袍底模拟出类似的生殖道时一口一句骂出来的“婊子”。他们互惠互利这么久，彼此都是攀比罪恶的疯子，反正他们的脑子里本来就没有道德观念可言，偶尔来点刺激的小游戏也未尝不可。  
咕啾咕啾地，干枝磨着烂滑的肉，把里面的浊液搅出来，洒得地面的积泥上全是小小的涟漪。教宗不顾自己的形象有多狰狞，拖着满身叮叮坠响的金玉珠宝冲顶着腐穴。艾尔德利奇不觉得舒服，除了吃没什么能让他感到满足，但彼时的沙力万看起来是非常享受，那张快要发生森林火灾一样的脸兴奋着，头上的皇冠都要歪下来了，教宗的丑态毕露，艾尔德利奇觉得搞笑，原来比去吃人，看沙力万出丑也是种快乐。  
“要射了吗？”  
对方不回答，只是大口大口地喘着粗气，他肏一堆烂肉还肏得那么入神？到底是看中了葛温德林这张脸，还是他捏造出的这个紧实的小穴呢？嗯..好像还能再整他一下。  
外拉正随着身体活动的频率来回摆动两翅，趁他还没感觉到撕裂的瞬间，艾尔德利奇把嘴口猛地收紧，吹出一波浓浓的墨浆，粘液和缩紧的甬道拧住沙力万的阴茎，感受它在自己的腔内颤抖着，胀大胀硬，倒是可以譬喻成在器皿里汲取毒液营养出来的畸形长果，膨肿的贪婪斗不过管壁的束缚，只好在含痛的压迫下喷出汁来了。  
“射吧教宗大人，射到子宫里，让你的葛温德林高潮吧。”  
他话还没说完，对方就已经泄完了。精通魔法，极具天赋的野心家，亦是给妄想尝遍世间一切的饕餮怪物带来了充满能量的一餐。  
即使不多，但当他看着把散落在自己尾巴里的珠宝一颗一颗慢慢捡起来擦干净的沙力万的时候，他想着以后的人肉该有些更好的配饮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。


End file.
